Furi Kuri: FLCL: Perspective
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One Shot Complete! Abstracted from the world and bored with the monotonous and repetitive, Naota decides to give new meaning to his life. Something with which he would not tell, would be that the day his life would change drastically without being able to avoid it, by destiny or by a certain girl from another planet. Rated T.


**Story**: Furi Kuri: FLCL: Perspective  
**Author**: Aoi  
**Written**: July 26th, 2019  
**Genre**: Angust/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show or its complex and dynamic cast.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

It all begins when Nandaba Naota, a boy quite mature for his age, admirer of his older brother Tasuku who has gone to the United States to play basketball, is bored and trapped in the daily life and accompanying his brother's lonely girlfriend. Her name is Samejima Mamimi who lives under a bridge in the quiet fictional town of Mabase, crowned by a huge factory called Medical Mechanica in the form of an iron.

That day, Naota, lying down along his bunk, arms crossed behind the nape of the neck and looking lost, was scrutinizing his thoughts for a possible solution to his monotonous life. Every time he reviewed it more and more, he realized what he had never known five years ago ... his life did not make sense. Everything was routine, Naota had that feeling every time he reflected, and his life did not really make any sense. Like a feeling of dejavu that in every word it uncontrolled.

School, friends, family ... nothing was relative. Every day that passed, it was like the pages of a book, with each page that you passed a different story-but in the case of Naota, everything was repetitive, the same page on every page of the fucking book that Naota would catch on fire and look victorious as this was calcinaba, giving sentence to his current life.

His wall clock struck at 6:00 o'clock, giving rise to the heyday of the afternoon. He sighed heavily, lifted his humanity and laid him on the edge of the bed, sitting, staring at the colorful, mustard-colored floor beneath his bare feet.

He lifted his eyes heavily, placing it on the desk in front of him. I focus his sight more ... apparently Naota had a pending task. What a sense for him to do his homework right now, he was not in the mood for it, let alone thinking about mathematics. Who doesn't hate math, it's anyone's nightmare.

He sighs again, fixing my feet on the ground. He took his shoes and put them in a hurry, tying the laces as he looked everywhere for his cap to protect himself from the sun. He was planning on leaving, even if it was to be alone, it was better than being locked down.

Cautiously down the stairs and finally stepping on solid ground, he went in search of his baseball bat. His grandfather, captain of the team, had planned a practice of last moment, since lately the team of the Martians had not had a good streak since last month, that is why he ordered more intense training and if necessary, that each member for his part practiced. Since the rivals have become potential _victors_ in the field and the grandfather of Naota would not tolerate a defeat.

He walked towards the exit door, not without first glancing at the room, where his father and grandfather were watching the evening news and during the time of the commercials, they changed channels to find out a little more and follow the steps to Medical Mechanica about their resentful findings.

Seeing that the panorama did not look bad, he left without any trouble. At the entrance of his house, Naota stood unconsciously, looking at the impetuous sky that turned yellow with shades of red and orange and a shortage of clouds.

He thought for a moment to visit his brother's girlfriend, really since the departure of Tasuku, his life collapsed before her. Tasuku was his only love and upon learning that he had left her for the United States, he broke her heart. Although she did not really notice him in the least, she was still as hilarious as ever, missing classes, smoking cigarettes...it all seemed normal except for her pyromaniac _tendencies_ and her constant talk about her in the third person.

But he finally decided not to do it, on some occasions it was very frustrating and he felt powerless to do nothing about it. Although really, deep down he wanted to do it and his reasons spoke.

Making his decision, he marched towards the bridge where Mamimi slept. Because really, she had nowhere to live, she would wander from one place to another, taking pictures and talking to Naota when he visited her.

Arriving at the bridge, I look up, looking for the uniform Mamimi wore, since it never changed. Down by the pronounced and not so steep descent lined in pasture that led to a stop under the bridge. I looked for her and found her, seated on the banks of the little river that led her way under the bridge.

"Samejima..." I call her by her name. She turned her face until she met Naota's, smiled faintly, and stood as she removed her shoes.

"Ta-kun ..." she murmured, as she adjusted her skirt, which seconds before had been wrinkled and picked up a nearby cat, which Naota looked at with curiosity. Apparently, Mamimi had gotten a new companion during her adventures.

"What's up, Ta-kun?" asked Mamimi, somewhat surprised by the behavior of Naota. "Are you sick? Did something hurt you?"

Naota looked up, resting his gaze on Mamimi who looked worried.

"It's nothing, do not worry ..."

Before he could continue, Mamimi held him against her body, causing the Naota to blush. He was embarrassed by the presence of Mamimi, she, who was his brother's girlfriend, for whom he was in love for several years and then left, always caused a feeling of emptiness in him.

Just thinking, that she, a 17-year-old girl, his brother's ex hugging him as if nothing was out of the ordinary gave him conflicted thoughts.

Mamimi is a developing teenager, with both beauty and flaws, and problems of that age. She had developed the bad habit of always smoking, missing classes, and collecting animals to keep her company.

A girl, for whom Naota feels a possible attraction and that she has noticed Naota as a pillar of support since her lover left her.

Sometimes he lamented, every time a place brings bad memories, so does his pyromantic _tendencies_, which erases those bad thoughts.

Passionate about photography, collecting images with her camera, possibly working as a photographer in a local magazine. And very enigmatic.

But quickly those thoughts clouded, for the simple fact that she, every time he hugged her gently, pulled him out of her head. Naota could feel the generous attributes of the girl touching him softly, but still feeling the touch.

I could feel the intoxicating scent Mamimi carried and her warm breath brush against her cheeks.

When he looked up, he met those seductive lips that Naota had caused him a certain commotion and those dark eyes on a sunny day.

And all that confused Naota. Could he be in love with his brother's ex-girlfriend? He was always thinking about it, it was impossible to feel love for her, simply because that girl had already belonged to someone else. And the fact that she was five years older than him. What would people think about a relationship like that?

He would not know until I found out.

Naota remained sunk in that embrace for a while, she was quiet, thoughtful. After a few seconds, Naota's body was in imbalance because Mamimi supported his weight and that did not benefit Naota who was shorter in stature. Then, without much thought, he fell, followed by Mamimi who still hugged him.

"Ta-kun, are you well?" Mamimi asked again after being _resurrected_from that moment and looked at Naota, below her and still hugging him.

"I'm fine Mamimi. You can move, I cannot stand your weight on me, Naota said.

"Okay Ta-kun," she said as she rose delicately, trying not to embed her beloved Ta-kun to the ground. Once again in his initial position, Mamimi looks at Naota, who, after getting up and cleaning the dirt off his shirt, picked up his baseball bat he had left on the ground just before his fall. "What are you going to do with that Ta-kun?" she aska, looking at bat and Naota respectively. "Are the Martians going to play today?"

"My grandfather told me no. It is time for us to take initiative and everyone to practice on their side. I would not endure another defeat like last month," Naota said.

"I see. And, tell me Ta-kun... what do you think to do today? I understand that you have schoolwork and judging. I don't think you've done either yet," she said to Naota, taking the bat and practiced batting while she waits for Naota to give her a definitive answer.

"Yes. But lately I have not wanted to do it ... and you? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school? "Naota asked, wrinkling his nose and folding his arms waiting for a response from Mamimi.

"I did not go today. And I'm not going to go tomorrow," she said. "I prefer to spend time collecting photographs and playing with Ta-kun," Mamimi responded, pointing to the cat that Naota had been looking at curiously.

"Ta-kun?"

"Yes."

"Would you buy me a soda? I have craved one for some time and I do not bring change," Mamimi asks.

"…Fine."

After climbing back up the steep, lined hill, Naota and Mamimi went straight to a vending machine that was right near the bridge, with a postbox and a lantern.

As Mamimi took a long drink, Naota thought about a change of life and how boring his life was, until he was interrupted by her, extending her hand, offering him the soda he had been sipping for a few moments.

"Don't you want a drink, Ta-kun?" she whispered sweetly as she looked at him, waiting for him to pick up the soda bottle.

Naota was stunned. He had not heard a word of what he had said. He was busy, distracted, watching as Mamimi's lips moved in a soft and seductive way. Those thick, pink lips that spoke to him, looked so _bright_. He then he turned his gaze to the drink, which he had just taken, and was saturated with that essence. He looked at its edge, and could see the drops of liquid left that she had taken, then looked at the lips of Mamimi who had ceased to move in that slow and sensual that caused a certain morbidity in Naota, again directing the view to refreshment and so on.

In that lapse of time, Naota threw the can of soda to the ground, causing it to dent on one side.

Just thinking about the idea of laying her lips on the spot where Mamimi had been drinking would confuse him. It would be like kissing her own lips.

Then Mamimi turned on her heels and watched her Ta-kun, frozen, in the middle of the road.

"What happened, Ta-kun?" she asks, only to see that he did not react.

"Tell me something Mamimi ... do you still love my brother?" Naota asks. He honestly did not want to hurt her by making her remember those happy moments with Tasuku, but he wanted to be sure of her feelings and if it was possible, formalize a relationship with her.

Everything was silent.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is always most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
